


For Luck, For Morale

by sisaat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: "Wait, Eliot," he says before the hitter follows Parker up the stairs. He puts his hand up for a high-five. "For morale?"Because they might not need luck but he could sure use a morale boost.





	For Luck, For Morale

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a short pointless established OT3 fluff thing, but I actually like it better as a not-quite-established-yet OT3 fluff thing. You can read it however you want though.

"You do realize this is crazy, right?" Hardison asks. Softly, even though there shouldn't be anyone around the hallway they've paused to prepare.

Parker nods and smiles as if that's a point in her plan's favor.

"Yeah. That's why they're not going to expect it."

"Of course they're not going to expect it, there's tons of very valid reasons why sensible people wouldn't be doing it."

"Exactly," she says with a grin. He's not sure she understood his point.

Hardison tries to look at Eliot for support, but he's not paying attention to them. The hitter protested the hardest at first, but then he just accepted that they were doing this and concentrated on making it work.

And they're done preparing, Parker is turning toward the staircase and it's much too late to change the plan now anyway, he knows that, it's just that he's shaky all over like his skeleton might be trying to escape his body to run away where it's safer.

"Hey, kiss for luck?"

She pats him on the chest instead. "We don't need luck. We can do this."

And it's reassuring how confident she is in their skills, it really is, but he can't shake off the idea that they're walking to their doom. 

"Wait, Eliot," he says before the hitter follows Parker up the stairs. He puts his hand up for a high-five. "For morale?"

Because they might not need luck but he could sure use a morale boost. Eliot takes a step closer, but instead of the expected high-five, he grabs his hand and uses it to pull him close. He lifts his other hand to the back of Hardison's neck and pulls him down into a quick but tender kiss. It's over before he can properly respond.

"Now get moving," Eliot growls at him with a shove toward the stairs.

"Uh, alright, yeah, alright! Let's do this!"

He follows his teammates up and even forgets to be terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have another fic up today or tomorrow, since I had actually been trying to finish the last part of my Sleepless Nights series when this thing insisted I write it instead.


End file.
